


The Great Escape

by benjycompson



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, likely to conjure up violent sexual imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjycompson/pseuds/benjycompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tablet sketch. This is my headcanon for Malcolm getting Jamie out of the seminary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stackcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stackcats/gifts).



First time using my new tablet. Somehow inspired by Soft Top, Hard Shoulder. (For some reason, I had a surprisingly difficult time getting Jamie to stop looking like Father Dougal McGuire.)

 

 


End file.
